


Tonight or Never

by TheLunatic



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic
Relationships: Charlotte "Big-Mom" LinLin/Kaido
Kudos: 4





	Tonight or Never

凯多曾说他想变成一条龙，他没指望这随口之言能传进夏洛特·玲玲的耳朵。

盛夏的阳光里她枕着胳膊躺在停泊于荒岛的船上，尽管他们的船非常巨大，足以容得下各个种族的奇形怪状的船员，但她躺在甲板上，还是占据了不容忽视的一块面积。她那顶凶神恶煞的帽子半盖在脸上，又好像漂浮在她粉红云朵一般蓬松浓密的长发中，名叫宙斯的霍米兹懒洋洋地飘荡在半空，给她庞大的身躯投下淡淡的阴影，夏洛特·玲玲并不在乎烈日，她只是喜欢一块属于她自己的云飘荡在天空，随她的喜欢变成各种各样的形状。

“为什么？龙有什么好的？”出乎意料地，她问，“前些天不是搜罗到几个古代种的恐龙果实吗，你去挑一个不就行了？”

“不是恐龙。”他说，虽然他也喜欢恐龙，有机会的话把那些果实要过来，他在心里盘算了一秒百兽海贼团的梦想，说出来一定会被她嘲笑为孩子气的傻瓜计划，“是传说中的龙。”

“那是什么？”夏洛特·玲玲似乎并不太感兴趣，只是随口一问。

“它可以腾云驾雾，也可以潜入深渊——总有一天我不仅要做陆地上最强大的存在，也要成为海上，乃至天上最强的！”

夏洛特·玲玲放声大笑，那朵云好像也跟着她笑起来似的，阴影颤动了两下，变成一团形迹可疑的扭曲的长条。

“就凭你？要成为陆地上最强也还差得远呢！不过有野心是好事，小家伙，你尽管这样去想吧。”但她又毫不克制地大笑起来。

“龙……那是什么啊，如果有的话，想把它添进我的收藏品呢。”夏洛特·玲玲眯着眼睛抬起手在半空画了个形状，那条云朵跟着她手指的动作歪歪扭扭地延伸，凯多抬眼去看，宙斯一贯没什么表情的脸上似乎流露出习以为常的无奈。

“像这样吗？”夏洛特·玲玲的手指停在某一处，好像欣赏着自己的作品一样满意地笑起来，“龙会喷火？还是放电？你看，我现在就能做出一条龙！”

有时候很难想象一个像夏洛特·玲玲这样强大而残暴的海贼，竟会做出这些孩童般令人发笑的天真举止，但凯多早已习惯了这一切，要是说她画得惨不忍睹，恐怕这条船都得遭殃，他可不希望其他人回来的时候发现他们已经在大海上无家可归，于是他保持了沉默。好在夏洛特·玲玲的注意力转移得很快，没一会儿她就对龙失去了兴趣，宙斯重又恢复成松软的一团，她把阻碍视线的帽子往旁边一丢，嘟囔道：“船长他们怎么还没回来？真是够慢的，都去城里抱女人了吗！就算是抱女人也早该完事了吧！没用的东西！”

好像要把满腔无名火随便找一个地方发泄似的她盯住坐在一旁的凯多：“喂，你怎么不跟去岛上？该不会连女人屁股都不敢摸吧？”

“用不着你管。”凯多哼了一声，自顾自地打开酒壶往嘴里灌了两口，海上难得风平浪静，阳光明朗，连不远处小岛上的城镇都依稀可见，但他既没有想买的东西，也对花街柳巷不感兴趣，他宁愿留在船上。

夏洛特·玲玲朝他伸出手，于是他把巨大的酒壶抛到她手上。

“没味道，淡得像水。”她一口喝干了他的酒，抹了抹嘴巴抱怨道。

“我说，既然你没兴趣找女人，不如给我留心点好男人啊！”夏洛特·玲玲歪过头来，唇边一滴漏网的酒液，顺着她结实的蜜色肌肤流进粉红色的发卷之中，“没意思透了——我好几个月没碰着有精神的男人了。上次在北海看中的那个长腿族，没想到是个软蛋，我说我要他，竟然吓得两眼一翻晕了过去，嘿，真是可惜了他那双好腿。”

“夏洛特，你上次生孩子还是去年吧。”

“啊，大概是吧……”她露出一副根本懒得去管的厌烦神色。

“你不想你的孩子们？”那个婴儿还没断奶就被她不知送去哪里了，或许也好，不然那小东西看起来很容易被夏洛特·玲玲失手捏死。

“想他们干什么？”夏洛特·玲玲莫名其妙地看了凯多一眼。

“他们终究是海贼的孩子，没有你的庇护，大概过得并不容易吧。”

“佩罗斯佩罗他们都大了，够照顾其他小孩了。”她满不在乎地说，“要是运气不好死掉了，那就死掉呗，我也不需要没用的孩子。”

她眯起眼睛透过宙斯看着高悬于天空的金色艳阳，好像想到什么非常甜蜜的东西一样吃吃地笑起来，她说总有一天我的儿女会包罗全世界的种族，大家都在一张桌子上吃饭，相亲相爱地生活在一起。

“我要到新世界找个漂亮的岛做我的根据地，名字我都想好了，就叫托特兰吧！我会成为那里的女王，到时候，我会招待你来吃点心的——是不是很棒啊！感到荣幸吗？”她笑起来，一如既往的快活而粗俗的笑声震响在海上，好像连海水都会被搅得沸腾一般。

“说起来，你上一个孩子的父亲呢？后来怎么没见到他了？”凯多问，“那家伙不是连自己的国家都不要了，一心要跟你去任何地方吗？”

“啊？原来他还是国王吗？”夏洛特·玲玲挠了挠头，似乎已经不太想得起他说的这个人一样，而后皱了皱眉头，“哦，扔到海里去了。我说我已经怀孕了不需要他了，到下一个岛就让他回去，那家伙说除非我把他扔进海里，那我就把他扔进海里了。”

“不知道他有没有回去呢。”她的话里并没有任何讽刺的意味，倒像是在真情实感地思考这个问题一般，凯多提醒她，普通的人类是没法被扔在大海中央还活着回去的。

“啊，那就是死了吗？”

“我想是的。”

夏洛特·玲玲不可能为此感到悲伤，她只是好像一个突然弄明白了一件事的孩子那样，露出满足而欣喜的神色。那个不幸的人，曾经的丈夫，某一个孩子的父亲，并没能占据她太久的思绪，很快她又兴奋地对凯多说：“我听说这座岛上有时会有鱼人出没，我还没有和鱼人生过孩子！”

“好吧，夏洛特，你去找一个吧。”

“喂，凯多，你看起来对什么都不感兴趣，怎么，你的脑子里只装得下酒和战斗吗？”

夏洛特·玲玲坐起身来，她高大的身躯无论何时都充满无法忽视的压迫感，而她仿佛被丰盈的血肉撑得鼓胀起来的肌肤，在阳光炙烤下微微渗出细汗，闪烁着危险而动人的光泽。她倾身过来的时候，浓密的粉色长发便一股脑浇在他的肩头，带着糖果的甜香，和未散的烈酒辛辣。

夏洛特·玲玲伸手揉他的头，不像情人那样缱绻亲昵，也不像母亲那样温柔慈祥，相反，她像是一个对玩具娃娃充满好奇的女孩，探索似的用手指抚摸过他的头发和犄角，但他深知那只手上的力量，可以轻而易举地将大船的桅杆拧成碎片。夏洛特· 玲玲的目光里充斥着天真和贪婪，她鲜红的嘴唇无意识地微微张开，好像处于永无止境的渴望之中，随时准备吞噬一切她感兴趣的东西。被她那样的目光注视着，离她的嘴唇如此之近，凯多感到一丝窘迫，他从未恐惧过任何东西，却对这陌生的感觉萌生了退意。夏洛特· 玲玲的手却扣着他的头，好像她完全掌握着他，她瞧了他一会之后笑出声来，于是那头云朵般的长发在他的肩头颈窝脸颊抖动不停。

“你还有很多东西要学呢，毛没长齐的小东西。”

“夏洛特！”

“生气了？”她笑得更大声了，“哦你看，是船长他们回来了吧！走，换我们上岛了！”

她跳起来，哼起不着调的小曲儿，盘算着捕捉到一个合乎心意的强壮男人，在某一处小旅馆或者沙滩度过一个美妙的夜晚。靠魅力或暴力，那不在话下。她一点也不在乎那些男人，凯多有时甚至怀疑夏洛特·玲玲到底明不明白其中的意义，她拥有过很多很多男人，勉强能给出丈夫之名的也早就数不清了，她生过很多孩子，他不确定她记不记得所有人的名字，但她总是对这种事情乐此不疲。这个世界上充满了无法理解的疯狂的人，作为海贼每一个人都对此习以为常，然而他觉得夏洛特·玲玲并不是疯子，某种意义上甚至可以说她全无费解之处。

夏洛特·玲玲伸手拉他坐上宙斯，这个被称为钢铁气球的女人有着丰腴而强壮的宽阔脊背，好像那皮肤底下跳动的脉搏都比其他人更加强劲，生机勃勃。他也曾跟着船上人进过那种可以春宵一夜的酒馆，那些脸上露出谄媚笑容而眼睛里写满本能恐惧的女人，像一朵轻轻一碰就会烂成一团的牵牛花，她们纤细的腰肢甚至不用他一只手就能握住——毫无兴致，那种不需要特意摧残都毫无抵抗之力的东西，勾不起他半点兴趣。猎猎飘扬的披风之下夏洛特·玲玲那浑圆的胳膊好像一段阳光熔炼的柔韧金属，从她品味糟糕的粉红色波点上衣中露出。那双手臂无疑可以抓住任何她想抓住的东西，她终有一天会成为托特兰的女王。

到那时候你敢和我为敌吗？她曾经放声大笑，笑时眼中跳动着贪婪又兴奋的火光。

这话该问你才对。我会组建有史以来最强大的百兽军团，绝对让你也大吃一惊。

“这个给你，拿去吧。”而多年之后，在神之谷激战后面目全非的废墟里，夏洛特·玲玲倒提长剑，满身血污地站在他面前，随手将一个形状奇异的恶魔果实丢到他怀里。

“你要的龙。”她转过身去，带着焦痕的长发轻盈地甩过，仿佛这场惊心动魄的大战过去之后也并没有给她留下任何东西，“洛克斯没了，还有命的人各奔东西吧——我走了。”

“玲玲……”他靠在山石上，重伤的身体难以支撑任何行动，他紧紧地握住那颗果实，第一次喊了她的名字。但那个女人的脚步没有片刻的停留，在太阳从海平线下放出第一缕金色晨曦之时，登上她的云朵，再也没有回头。


End file.
